Talk:JOKER
JOKER Does anyone have a better picture of JOKER? I'm having a hard time finding one. I'd like it to be concept art or a higher res of what I uploaded. Not of Sudou himself, but of JOKER, paper bag and all. SeventhEvening 02:45, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Just out of curiosity? Why is Joker always capitalized? I'd never seen it that way before reading the wiki. I'm guessing it's something in the EP localization Atlus USA did? Or could it be something else??--Yksehtniycul 23:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, there are two Jokers. There is Joker, but there is also JOKER. In the Japanese version of the game, there was a Joker-Sama, written as "ジョウカー様" who was actually Jun Kurosu. In the NA localization, he was called Joker, or Master Joker. The other Joker was written, even in the Japanese version, as "JOKER" using the English letters in all caps and everything. This Joker is, in reality, Tatsuya Sudou (King Leo), who was hoping to force everyone to remember the events of Innocent Sin (which were forgotten). Optimally, all references to The Joker should be either "Master Joker" (or something similar) or "JOKER" to help separate the characters. SeventhEvening 03:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Woah, I just looked at the article. Someone apparently put a picture of Joker-sama on this page, which would have caused things to be PRETTY confusing. I simply removed the image from the page. Those are not the same Joker. SeventhEvening 03:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::I can see how that could happen considering how confusing this article is written / not even explaining the connection or linking to the original Joker (there is nothing for just "Joker" btw) ...I know about EP even less than IS, but shouldn't this be on this Sudou characters page anyway?--Yksehtniycul 17:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, apparently, the search is not case sensitive, otherwise, I'd make a Joker disambiguation page. Originally, when I had created the JOKER page quite some time ago, I thought Sudou's page would be about nothing but Sudou and his actions/life. Then Sudou would also have JOKER for his serial killer Eternal Punishment alias and then one for his King Leo alias that more focused on his Innocent Sin involvement (which is more extensive). I'm very hesitant to completely remove this page, because it does create a "spoiler buffer". I would hate to search for Joker-Sama and immediately re-directed to Jun Kurosu if I was just looking for minor detail about the Joker. That could spoil some of the surprise, especially since Innocent Sin is, for the most part, about learning the identity of the Joker and remembering the "sin" of the past. In the case of JOKER, his identity is revealed to the player about 7 or so hours into the game, so it's not as much of a "secret", but it's kind of the principle of the thing. But it should be set up in some way so that searching Joker brings in a disambiguation page. Perhaps a JOKER (Serial Killer) and a Joker-Sama? SeventhEvening 20:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC)